onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 733
Short Summary Битва между Луффи и Дофламинго продолжается! Дофламинго неустанно атакует Луффи своими нитями и берёт его под свой контроль. Однако, Луффи освобождается активировав Четвёртый Гир после он взвивается в небо, где говорит об своём отвращении к Дофломинго. Затем Луффи закачивает ещё больше воздуха в свой кулак делая его огромным. Дофламинго применил Kumo no Sugaki и тоже готовит свою финальную атаку. Дофломинго использует свои Goddo Sureddo, а Луффи высвобаждает Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun. Удар Луффи пробивается сквозь технику Дофламинго и он впечатал Ситибукая в город так сильно что земля сложилась пополам. Ло смотрит на Луффи вспоминая, как Коразон сказал что в некоторых странах людей из семьи называют «Д» заклятыми врагами богов. Long Summary The people on Dressrosa cheer Luffy on as he returns to battle Doflamingo, and Gatz tells him to knock the Shichibukai out in one blow. Doflamingo commends Luffy's entrance but knows that he just got his Haki back and is likely at his limits. Luffy replies that Doflamingo is also near defeat, and Doflamingo hits Luffy with his string pillars, sending him crashing to the ground. Rebecca turns toward him, only for Doflamingo to attack her next. However, Law switches Rebecca out with a rock, taking her to his location as Doflamingo destroys the rock. Doflamingo notices Law and tells him to watch as his hope gets crushed. Doflamingo turns the ground Luffy is lying on into string, bouncing him around before binding his body with string. Doflamingo then summons many blades of string and sends them all at Luffy, who struggles to block them with Busoshoku Haki. However, one of the blades succeeds in impaling Luffy, and Doflamingo asks him if he really regained his Haki as he sends Luffy flying into a rock face before hitting him with all his string blades. Gatz and the citizens are stunned by the battle, wondering what happened. However, the Birdcage remains up, and the gladiators, pirates, and Marines continue pushing it with the hope that Luffy would hurry and defeat Doflamingo. Meanwhile, Luffy lies down inside a cave created by the impact, and cannot get up. Suddenly, Doflamingo attaches strings to him and forces him to stand up and walk toward him. As Doflamingo controls Luffy like a puppet, Luffy remembers sitting at a campfire with Silvers Rayleigh during his training. He had lost to his opponent and barely escaped death, and Rayleigh asked him what happened to his Kong Gun. Luffy replied that this opponent was too big for the Kong Gun to work on, and Rayleigh told him that he needed to come up with something else. As he walks toward Doflamingo, Luffy realizes that the Shichibukai was also too powerful for the Kong Gun. Doflamingo tells Luffy that they should have all just stayed in his cage and submitted to his manipulation, saying that humans should only live when a divine being like him manipulates them. He says that he would not have had to carry out this massacre if they had not cut their puppet strings, but Luffy has had enough with his talk. The Birdcage cuts farther into the King's Plateau and continues cutting through buildings, and Luffy's allies tell him to hurry up. Leo grows worried about what will happen if the Birdcage keeps advancing, but Robin tells him to trust in Luffy. Meanwhile, Luffy raises up his arm and blows into it, reactivating Gear Fourth and breaking Doflamingo's control on him. Although shocked that Luffy broke his strings, Doflamingo wonders how long Luffy can maintain Gear Fourth in this state. Luffy then takes to the air, which amuses Doflamingo as he and his strings rise up and follow him. Doflamingo catches up to Luffy, expressing annoyance that the pirate was above him and promising to drag him down and control him like a puppet again. Luffy replies that he felt like he was suffocating due to Doflamingo manipulating everyone, and the Shichibukai says that the people here were born as trash and are meant to be manipulated. Luffy tells him to be quiet as he retracts his forearm, and Doflamingo creates a web to protect himself. Luffy then blows air into his other arm, making the retracted arm even bigger, as he remembers sharing his idea for an improved Kong Gun with Rayleigh. Doflamingo is surprised by this as he sends 16 bullets of string at Luffy, who unleashes his new attack, the King Kong Punch, downward. The clash between Luffy and the strings is powerful enough to cause ripples in the water and be felt by the citizens below, and everyone on Dressrosa cheers Luffy on as he breaks through Doflamingo's attack and defense before hitting Doflamingo himself. The force of the punch sends Doflamingo flying into the ground, with the impact tearing apart the city, and Doflamingo falls down into the underground harbor. Law remembers Corazon telling him about how the Family of D. is the sworn enemy of the gods as Doflamingo's shattered glasses fall away and Luffy hovers in the air victorious. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Gatz telling Luffy to defeat Doflamingo. **Gatz's worried reaction as Doflamingo attacks Luffy. **In the flashback with Rayleigh, the anime shows what animal Luffy was fighting. **As Luffy activates Gear Fourth again, Doflamingo says that he will just use him to kill the citizens and his friends. *The following is extended: **Doflamingo's assault on Luffy. **Luffy's conversation with Rayleigh while training on Rusukaina. **The clash between Luffy and Doflamingo's final attacks. Doflamingo's attack was instantly crushed by Luffy's, while in the anime there was a long struggle. Doflamingo kept attacking with God Thread Luffy's giant punch after the momentum of the later was strong enough to beat Doflamingo and his technique. *When Luffy activates Gear Fourth, he does it as he did the first time (recycling the scene from Episode 726). In the manga, he transforms almost immediately, skipping the process. *When Doflamingo's sunglasses are shown clattering against the ground and shattering, the lenses are momentarily depicted as intact; however, they had already started breaking apart after Doflamingo was struck by Luffy's final attack. Site Navigation